Crest of the Moon
by Heroi Oscura
Summary: Hakuno Kishinami made an impulsive wish at the end of the Moon Cell's Grail War, which transported herself into another world. However, the Moon Cell sent her there for a reason. A Grand Holy Grail War begins on the continent of Fodlan between its three nations and their rulers, as Hakuno finds herself participating in yet another war...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

Edit 1(1/16/20 9:14 AM EST): Fixed "Your" to "Her".

ALSO BYLETH IN SMASH BOYS!

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami was floating.

She had won the war. The Moon Cell's Holy Grail War was finally over. She assumed that Rin… Rani… well, one of the two had made it back to reality somehow, with the data she managed to send. Even her memory was failing her now, given that she couldn't quite remember who had been with her at the end. She was being deleted, recognized as "invalid data," by the Moon Cell.

Ha. She couldn't help but give a weak chuckle at her fate. Even her Servant had already disappeared. Saber… no, her memory was too fractured for her to remember the exact servant clearly. Her memories had a mix of an emperor clad in a rose-colored dress, a stoic warrior with a mysterious past and… a magical fox girl?

Oh well. Did it really matter?

She weakly raised her hand up to the sky or just above her at a brightly shining light. During the war, she kept insisting that she never had a wish, which was true. But now at the end like this, she couldn't help but think of the small fun times she had had during the war. Eating lunch with Rin and Rani. Helping Fujiwara with her tiny errands and decorating her room just to make it a little more lively.

If Hakuno Kishinami had a wish, then it would be nice to have that sort of experience again without the threat of war hanging over her head. A school-like experience where she could make friends and just enjoy life, something that even her real self had only scantily experienced.

"I wish…" she couldn't help but whisper, just as she felt her vocal cords disappear from her body.

All of a sudden, the Moon Cell _pulsed_**.**

Hakuno Kishinami was thrown back suddenly, feeling wind rush all around her.

She blacked out.

Xxx

Archimedes perked up and glanced behind him in astonishment, just in time to see a large chunk of Velber kept in the center of Shambhala, begin to glow. Not only that but the small piece of the Moon Cell that was attached to the Umbral Star was shining even brighter. "Impossible…" he couldn't help but mutter.

"Um… hello?" Kronya was behind him and she sounded irritated that he had completely ignored her in favor of the Umbral Star. Receiving no answer, she stamped her foot. "Are you ignoring me?" she screeched.

It was transferring some sort of data, Archimedes realized. Exactly what he wasn't sure, but he was certain it wasn't a Servant. He braced himself for whatever the data transferred to appear right then and there, but nothing happened. Instead, the light just died and Velber was slumbering once more. The scientists around the chunk gazed at each other worriedly, before looking at Archimedes for some new orders.

He waved his hand. "As you were," he ordered, seeing the researchers settle back into their normal workflow. Archimedes turned to Kronya. "Kronya, when you return to the monastery can you-?"

"Why should I do anything you ask of me?" Kronya seethed.

"Kronya." Kronya paled and whirled around to see Thales behind.

"Th-th-" she stammered unable to form any words.

"Do as Caster says," Thales ordered with a wave of his hand. Kronya nodded very quickly, disappeared into the shadows. Thales turned his attention towards Archimedes. "What do you make of this?"

Archimedes smirked. "Admittedly, I'm not completely sure of how it occurred. I'll need to run some tests and probable calculations to make sure my theory is correct. But in the end, the conclusion is the same."

Thales gazed upon Velber with a new expression of awe. "Finally," he found himself saying. "The Regalia has descended upon Fódlan."

Xxx

When Hakuno opened her eyes, she found herself staring right at the dull blade of a large axe, held by a man wearing loose and ragged clothing, his eyes wide and his face furiously directed at Hakuno. "Why you little welp…" the man growling, lifting the axe a little higher obviously to bring it down on her head. "Trying to warp behind us like that!"

Before Hakuno could even _register_ the fact that she was close to death, someone yelled, "Watch out!" and a body slammed into the man with the axe, pushing him back a fair amount.

"Urk!" The man stumbled back. "You stupid… Damn nobles!"

The person who had saved her in the nick of time glanced over his shoulder behind him. "Are you alright?!" the young man asked her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black uniform with a blue cape.

Hakuno could only stare back owlishly, her brain not fully processing what was going on.

The boy turned his attention back to the axeman who was charging at him. The man wildly swung his axe downward onto the boy's head, since he was taller than the boy. However, the boy moved his entire body to the right and swung the lance he was carrying, hitting the man's wrist with the length of it.

Hakuno heard a loud _crack_ as the man dropped his axe and cradled his now broken hand. The boy hesitated for just a moment, before plunging the tip of his lance into the axe man's ribcage.

Hakuno sharply inhaled in slight horror, as the man let gargled croak, as the boy slid the lance out of the man's body letting it fall to the ground anticlimactically. The boy gave the body a pitiful look and muttered, "It never gets easier…" He wiped the blood off his lance, before turning back to Hakuno who was still on the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked, holding out his hand.

However, Hakuno involuntarily flinched away from the hand, something that the boy didn't miss if his guilty expression was any indication. "I apologize," he said, withdrawing his hand and looking away. "Someone as young as you, seeing something like that must have been terrifying."

Hakuno blinked, suddenly feeling a little guilty too. The boy had clearly saved her. "N-No," she said, climbing to her feet herself. "I-I'm sorry, I was just startled." She looked around, finally taking some time to take in her surroundings. It wasn't anything impressive. She seemed to be inside a heavily forested area, though she and the boy were in the middle of a small brightly lit clearing, she could hear the faint sounds of fighting nearby. "Um… Do you know where I am?"

The boy frowned and examined her a little closer. "I had assumed you were from the nearby village, but those clothes…" Hakuno looked down at herself, to find that she was still wearing her usual school uniform. Well, it wasn't like she had anything else to wear. The boy was quiet for a moment, before continuing. "You're in the forest near the Eastern Church in the Leicester Alliance. Just south of Goneril territory."

"Oh." She blinked. "Where is that?"

It was clear that this was a strange question, as the boy took a second to answer. "The… The continent of Fódlan."

Hakuno was quiet for another second. "And… where is that?" she asked weakly. She had never heard of a continent like that in Earth's past or present.

The boy was stunned into silence. "You have never heard of Fódlan?" he asked after a while. "That isn't… Is there something wrong with your memory?"

Hakuno tilted her head. "I don't think so…" She looked down. A lie technically, since she always had trouble remembering her real self's past outside of the Moon Cell, but as of now, she could safely say there was nothing wrong with her memory. It was more like she just didn't know where she was.

The boy opened his mouth to respond, only for his eyes to get drawn towards her right hand. "Is… that supposed to be a crest?"

Hakuno looked down at her hand and was surprised to find her three red Command Spells still shining brightly on her skin. But it was strange since she had assumed that her Servant had already disappeared. Plus, she recalled already using one of her Command Spells during the war… or had it been two? She held her head. Her memories were still a jumble.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Hakuno," she said immediately. "Hakuno Kishinami."

"Hakuno Kishinami…" the boy mused. "What a strange name. I've never heard of a noble family with a name like that."

Hakuno didn't really know what he was talking about. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh, my apologies," the boy said, bowing his head a little. "I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. But you can just call me Dimitri."

"Ok," Hakuno said simply.

Dimitri looked a little stunned. "Is… Is that really all that was needed for you to refer to me by my given name?"

Hakuno tilted her head, not fully understanding the question. "You were the one who asked me," she pointed out, blankly.

"Yes… I suppose I did." Dimitri smiled gently and held out his hand to her. "Take my hand and stick close to me. I'll lead you out of this battlefield myself."

Hakuno gave his outstretched hand a look before nodding and taking it. "Thank you," she said a little quietly.

Dimitri merely nodded and turned around, so that she was facing his back. He exhaled, before picking a direction in the darkness, right towards the fighting. "Let's go. Quickly," he said in a hushed voice, before immediately beginning to sprint. Hakuno found herself tugged along since she was still holding onto his hand, but he noticed that she couldn't match his pace and slowed down slightly so that they could run together.

"Away!" Dimitri suddenly pushed her back a few feet and raised his lance above his head, to block the strike of a sword from a bandit appearing from the darkness. Dimitri slammed his elbow into the bandit's face and then slashed at his throat, drawing blood.

Hakuno found her hand being grabbed by Dimitri again before she could really dwell on what he had done. "Keep moving!" he ordered, swinging his lance again to create some space between them and another pair of bandits appeared from the brush. He dashed forward, leaving Hakuno behind, and jabbed his lance into the chest of one bandit before pulling it out and blocking another strike from the bandit. He gritted his teeth, as he found the bandit rather strong and adjusted his stance to try and push the bandit away from him.

At the same time, Hakuno noticed another bandit coming near Dimitri. "Watch out!" she yelled, holding her right palm up at the bandit, attempting to cast a Code Cast. "Code Cast: hack!" she cried, as short yellow sparks gathered into her palm, firing a yellow shot directly into the chest of the man. He let out a short grunt, before falling over his entire body twitching.

The other bandit's eyes widened as he saw his comrade fall, letting Dimitri made quick work of him. Once he had taken care of the bandit he had been fighting, Dimitri doubled over gasping for air, before glancing in Hakuno's direction. "You know magic?" he asked, looking a little baffled. "Though that wasn't any spell, I'm familiar with…"

"There you are!" A voice to the right of them suddenly cried out.

Hakuno turned to that direction to see two other people running towards them, looking to be about Dimitri's age. There was a bow with silver hair and freckles across his face, holding a bow and a girl with orange hair and pigtails. Behind each of them was a small group of soldiers, all of them looking slightly ragged.

"Annette! Ashe!" Dimitri sounded surprised. "I thought you two were with the caravan!"

"We were looking for you!" The girl, who Hakuno assumed was named Annette, snapped.

"Dedue was beside himself with worry, Your Highness," Ashe explained. Hakuno raised an eyebrow. Was Dimitri some sort of king?

"I apologize," Dimitri said, genuinely sounding sorry, before gesturing towards her. "But I saw Hakuno by the clearing while we were in battle. I had to save her before it was too late."

"You left your battalion behind!" Annette pointed out. "You were all by yourself in the middle of a battlefield!"

"Again, I apologize," Dimitri repeated. "How goes the battle?"

Ashe and Annette exchange a worried look. "Not great, Your Highness," Ashe answered. "The monastery soldiers are already exhausted and that says nothing about how the rest of our class feel. Every time we just injure our opponents, they retreat and a different bandit takes their place. It's almost like they're an endless force."

"There's no such thing! We just don't know where the leader is!" Annette sounded frustrated, as she stamped her foot. "If we could just defeat him then this would all be over!"

"But we can't all just go running into the forest without a plan." Dimitri's brow was furrowed. "We will be leaving the caravan and its drivers defenseless."

"Excuse me," Hakuno piped up, wincing when all three sets of eyes narrowed onto her. "Um… Do you know anything about these bandits?"

"I'm assuming they're a group operating somewhere in Ordelia territory," Dimitri answered, before looking at Hakuno. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if they…" She swallowed. Well, if she wanted to survive this strange situation then she would have to devote her full attention to it and think about it later. Focus on surviving the ordeal first. "If they would have any ability to conduct first aid."

To her relief, the three of them didn't seem to register her question as anything strange. "Perhaps," Annette said. "It would take a lot of potions, but maybe if they knew people with healing spells…"

"But we didn't see anyone like that while we were fighting!" Ashe insisted, shaking his head.

Hakuno knelt down. "Can you perhaps make a map?" An inkling of an idea was forming in her head.

Dimitri and Annette exchanged a look, but Ashe immediately knelt down and drew an "x," into the dirt. "This is where the caravan is," he explained quickly, before drawing a downward diagonal arrow away from the caravan going to the right. "And this is the path Annette and I took to get here."

"Do you know where the bandits are coming from?" Hakuno asked.

Ashe drew an arrow perpendicular to the previous arrow, this time leading towards the caravan. "I've noticed most of them coming from that direction," he said. "But others have come from all around the caravan."

Hakuno examined the shoddy map they had drawn. "The man from before," she muttered, remembering the first thing she experienced when waking up. "He said 'us.'" She looked up at Dimitri. "And all of the bandits we've encountered have come from the right."

Annette looked confused, but Dimitri's eyes widened. "You're pinpointing the enemy's camp?" he asked.

Hakuno nodded silently and a line connecting where they were to an unspecified point to the right. "If we keep going in that direction," she said getting up from the ground. "Then we'll eventually reach their camp." She looked at Ashe. "If they were mages that might also be where they are being treated with healing."

Dimitri looked stunned. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "I'm ashamed to say that I didn't think of that."

"That's really impressive," Annette said a little suspiciously. "But who's to say this isn't a trap?"

"Even so, this is our only plan to try and break this stalemate before the rest of the monastery troops are overwhelmed," Dimitri pointed out, before pointing his lance in the direction that Hakuno had directed them in. "We'll move forward and defeat the leader." He glanced back at Hakuno. "Stay behind me. You may know magic, but you never know what could happen in combat."

Hakuno just nodded. No need to tell her twice.

Ashe and Annette gestured to the small group of soldiers, who had just been impatiently waiting for them to finish their exchange, to follow them. They carefully marched across the forest in the path Hakuno had laid out, pausing to take out whatever person suddenly jumped up out of them from the shadows. Most of the time the generic soldier ended up fighting and dealing the final blow, but at one point Hakuno saw Annette extend her palm out at a bandit, forming a fireball that exploded into the bandit sending him flying to the ground.

She frowned. That sort of magic was something that she didn't recognize. It definitely wasn't something akin to a Code Cast like in the Moon Cell Grail War. Nor did it feel like any sort of magecraft she was familiar with.

Just where was she?

It wasn't long until she was proven correct. They came across a small clearing where it seemed that several of the bandits had made camp. A couple of white mages were close by to the leader, a larger man with a more intricately designed steel axe, compared to the iron ones Hakuno had seen. The mages were currently healing two bandits that had several wounds. As Hakuno watched, the wounds began to close up before the skin was perfectly healed.

"Hakuno were right," she heard Dimitri mutter.

"What do we do?" Ashe muttered to him.

"Aim for the mages and leader," she heard Dimitri order the rest of the troops. She felt him tug on her sleeve and looked at him. "Hakuno you will be behind me."

She nodded.

It was Ashe who made the first move. He notched an arrow into his bow and sent it flying towards the farthest mage. One second she was fine the next the mage was on the ground holding her shoulder which now had an arrow in it.

Confusion erupted in the bandit camp almost immediately, something that Dimitri took advantage of. He stood up from the underbrush and pointed his lance at the remaining bandits. "Leave no one alive!" he ordered, before charging into battle with Hakuno following close behind. A little harsh but Hakuno barely had time to argue, as she found herself just expending all of her energy to keep up with Dimitri. He fought like a beast, twirling his lance and striking in a way that made Hakuno reminded of Rin's Servant during the War. Though Dimitri was still far less of an expert than Cú Chulainn was, Hakuno could see his lance work even surpassing the Lancer-class Servant.

Though the way that Dimitri fought made it hard to provide any support. She could attempt to cast _hack;_ again but every time she managed to gather the energy in her fingertips the enemy she had been aiming had already been cut down by Dimitri and taken out by someone else. It was all she could to keep up with him. Thankfully it seemed that Dimitri was cautiously aware of her presence, and doing his best to stay near her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hakuno could see Ashe and Annette fighting with their battalions. Both were staying behind. In her opinion, Ashe was an impressive archer, sniping targets from a fair distance. Annette was a little closer to the fighting using magic against anyone who came close to her. She saw her go against the other mage, but a simple fireball quickly took the mage out.

Soon it was really the leader left, so Hakuno was surprised when Dimitri rushed into battle the bandit leader by himself. Thinking quickly, but not one hundred percent sure it would work, she held up her hand pointing it at Dimitri. "Code Cast!" she commanded, as a sort of holographic keyboard in front of her. She quickly typed in her command. "Gain Strength!"

A red glow enveloped Dimitri and he paused in his attack to admire it. "What is…?" he couldn't help hurt ask.

"Watch out!" Hakuno shouted desperately.

Dimitri looked back at the leader, to see that he had jumped into the air and was bringing the steel axe down towards his neck. Thinking fast, Dimitri rolled to the left, letting the axe slam down harmlessly next to him. He swung his lance into the axe and, to his surprise, his strike smashed through the handle of the weapon, splitting it into two.

The bandit leader stumbled away now just holding a small piece of metal in his hands. "How…?" he could only say before Dimitri swung his body around and slammed his lance into the side of the bandit's head with a loud _crack_. He landed a few feet away, unconscious.

"We did it!" Ashe sounded relieved.

Hakuno felt a moment of elation before it all turned into exhaustion and she fell to the ground breathing heavily.

Dimitri noticed. "Hakuno!" he cried, kneeling down next to her and placing a hand on her back.

"I'm… fine…" she gasped out. It felt like she had to take in a ragged breath every second just to stay conscious.

Dimitri frowned. "You're obviously not. Whatever that magic was it obviously took a lot out of you." He stood back up. "Ashe, can you stay behind with Hakuno and watch out for her and any retreating bandits?"

"What?!" Ashe sounded surprised. "Your Highness, I can still fight! The faster we finish our mission the faster-!"

"You can discover what occurred in the Golden Deer's mission involving Lonato's rebellion, correct?" Dimitri finish for him.

Ashe winced. "That's… I wasn't going to say…"

"Ashe I'm sure the Professor and Claude have the rebellion handled, but at the moment we have to focus on our mission," Dimitri lectured. "We were instructed by Rhea herself to deliver these supplies to the Eastern Church and House Goneril."

"You're… you're right, Your Highness," Ashe said not exactly looking Dimitri in the eyes. "I'll remain here with Hakuno, then."

"Thank you!" Dimitri gave Annette a nod. "Let's go Annette." He began to head back into the forest in the direction of the caravan.

Annette gave Hakuno a cheerful wave. "It was nice meeting you, Hakuno!" she exclaimed, before her and her soldiers followed Dimitri into the forest.

Once they were gone Hakuno collapsed into the grass with a huff, just trying to relax for a moment. Ashe looked distracted, playing with his bowstring. The other soldiers killed around the clearing, moving aside bodies and keeping an eye on their surroundings.

A small breeze blew past Hakuno, blowing her hair in the wind before the realization sank in. She could feel the grass and the dirt underneath with her finger. She inhaled and then exhaled. She looked up at the bright blue sky above her. "Ashe," she said in a tiny voice. "Is this the Moon Cell?"

Ashe blinked and looked at her. "I-I'm sorry," he said. "But what is a moon cell?"

Hakuno took that as a sort of answer. "Is… is this the real world?" She hesitated almost afraid to find out the answer.

Another baffled look originated from Ashe. "I would assume so," he said, before shaking his head. "Sorry, but I don't fully understand these questions."

Hakuno ignored him, drunk on her own happiness upon finding out the truth. She had escaped from the Moon Cell, the virtual reality that had threatened to delete her. She assumed it came from her final thoughts from within the Moon Cell. She had made a wish and the Moon Cell had though to grant. Though she could not remember the specifics of that wish… it still felt like something she had always wanted had finally been granted.

Hakuno could not recall a moment before now where she felt so alive.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami

Age: 16

Birthday: ?/?

Class: Hacker

Reason: Plus 1

Faith: Plus 1

Authority: Plus 1

Description: An adept user of all types of magic including a unique type of magic referred to as Code Casts. While a rather slow at attacking and exhausting her magic quickly, they can wield expert control over Servants.

Dark Magic: N/A

White Magic: Heal

Code Casts: hack; gain_str;

Xxx

**I _REALLY_ shouldn't be writing this, but I couldn't help it. The idea just kinda sprang on me and wouldn't leave my mind. I'll be using this story as a sort of palette cleanser with shorter chapters than the ones I normally write. But regardless...**

**Am I totally apeing on _Boyzilla's_ stories or Digital Human series?**

**Well... **

**yes.**

**Yes, I am.**

**But honestly, this was just such a cool idea that I couldn't let it sit. I mean it just works out SO WELL. Fate/Extella has 3(4?) factions within its story and FE: Three House has 3(4?) factions within its story. It's practically destined to be done!**

**Well, aside from that, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. We'll see some Servants appear within the story eventually don't worry. I would like some comment on how I portrayed Hakuno. I feel like I got Dimitri, Ashe, and Annette down pat, its just Hakuno that slightly worries. I get the feeling she might seem a little Mary-Sue esque during this first chapter. Don't worry after this chapter it won't be that prevalent. Things will definitely not work out in the future.**

**I'm just posting really as more as a test run if anything. I've had this sitting around for a couple of months debating on whether or not to post, but today, while in my current stupor, I'd figure I'd just post it to see the reaction. Dunno when the next update will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Monastery

* * *

It didn't take that long for Dimitri to return, at least in Hakuno's opinion. However, he didn't return with Annette and instead came back with an older man wearing a brown overcoat and round glasses. "This is her Professor Hanneman," Dimitri said, gesturing to Hakuno.

Hakuno got off the ground as the professor introduced himself. "Hello, Miss Kishinami. I am Professor Hanneman of the Officers Academy in Garreg Mach Monastery." His eyes seemed to twinkle as they were drawn to the Command Spells on her hand. "May I take a look at your hand?" he asked eagerly.

Hakuno just nodded and held out her hand, with her palm facing down. Hanneman's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the marks. He began to mutter to herself and trace each line of the Command Spells gingerly.

Hakuno and Dimitri exchanged a confused look. "Um… Professor?" Dimitri finally spoke up after a minute of silence between all of them. "Do you recognize the Crest?"

Hanneman glanced up from his research. "Well… no," he admitted. "It certainly looks like a crest, but I've never seen this pattern before. Nor have I ever seen a Crest pronounce itself like this upon the skin. Did Miss Kishinami perhaps display any unusual strength? Or any strange skills?"

"She did utilize a type of magic I've never seen before," Dimitri answered.

"Interesting. What was it called?" Hanneman asked.

"Code Casts," Hakuno answered for Dimitri.

"I've… never heard anything of the like," Hanneman muttered. "Where did you say you were from?"

Hakuno opened her mouth to explain, before closing it again, finding that she really couldn't. Computers and virtual reality were clearly a foreign concept to these people. She wasn't even sure if she was on Earth and likewise if the Moon Cell existed here. They might just call her crazy once she told the truth…

Luckily Dimitri saved her from having to explain. "She has amnesia, Professor," he said. "She couldn't even remember the continent she was on. I believe the bandits might've attacked her and she lost her memory then."

"Amnesia, hm…?" Hanneman rubbed his chin, before looking at Dimitri. "In that case, let's ask the surrounding villages if anyone recognizes her. If not, then we'll bring her back to Garreg Mach, so I can use my tools in order to determine what her Crest is."

"Is that alright with you?" Dimitri asked Hakuno.

Hakuno just nodded silently.

Xxx

Of course, they never did find anything that recognized her in the surrounding villages. Not only that, Hanneman noted that the clothes she had been wearing (her school uniform) weren't something that was usually worn on a daily basis by commoners nor any sort of uniform he had seen outside of the monastery.

Of course, Hakuno couldn't very well explain where she had gotten it. She had asked if there were any computers in this world only to be met with a whole bunch of stares.

So, in the end, they were forced to bring her back to the monastery. It was a three-day-long journey where Hakuno was kept, or confined in her opinion, in her carriage. Not that she minded. The previous fight had exhausted her, so she spent most of the trip sleeping or just admiring the world around her.

One morning, she had been admiring a small stream, sticking her hand into the water with childlike wonder, when Dimitri had found her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Hakuno stood up from the ground, wiping her hand dry on her clothes. She had been given some new ones by Hanneman, who got it from the villages they passed. "I was just…" she hesitated, realizing how silly she was about to sound. "I've never seen a real river, before."

She felt a little guilty when Dimitri just looked sympathetic. "Oh. Because of your memory?" He shook his head. "However, I'm sorry to be the one who breaks this to you, but that tiny stream is nothing compared to an actual flowing river."

Hakuno's eyes widened. "They can… get bigger?"

"Yes." Dimitri nodded. "Though I hear nothing can compare to Derdriu, the Aquatic Captial."

"Derdriu?"

"It's the capital of the Leicester Alliance," Dimitri explained. "It's a rather popular tourist destination here on the continent and I hear it looks magnificent."

"Leicester Alliance?" Hakuno recognized the name before but was unable to connect it to anything within her prior knowledge.

Dimitri glanced at a nearby soldier and waved him over. "You wouldn't happen to have a map, would you?" The soldier nodded and handed Dimitri a rolled piece of parchment, before bowing and running off.

Dimitri unfurled the map and laid it onto the ground in front of Hakuno, beginning a small lecture on geography for her. Hakuno learned that there were two countries within the continent she was currently in. The Adrestian Empire to the south, the Leicester Alliance where she currently was, and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. All this information only solidified one obvious fact for her.

She had somehow been transported to another world. She wasn't sure how the Moon Cell had managed it, but in the end, it was really an undeniable fact.

Dimitri continued to lecture pointing out the capitals of the Adrestian Empire and the Leicester Alliance before he stopped his finger over the capital city in the north. "This is Fhirdiad, the capital of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus." Another second of silence passed between. "My home."

Hakuno's eyes widened. "You live up north?"

"Well not at the moment," Dimitri admitted. "And while it is colder and icier than the rest of Fódlan I would say it has made the people who live there stronger as a result."

Hakuno, however, grasped onto a certain word that Dimitri had said. "Icier? You mean like…" Again, she paused as she felt a little silly, but barreled on anyway. "Like snow?" she asked, her voice falling to a whisper.

Dimitri blinked, before looking sympathetic again. "I assume that you've either forgotten snow or you've never seen it before?"

Hakuno just nodded.

"Hmm…" He glanced down at the map on the ground, before looking back at Hakuno. "In that case, it's decided. After your memories have returned or you find your family, I'll send you on a trip around Fódlan so you can experience everything you want to."

Hakuno blinked. "N-No," she protested. "Y-You don't have to do anything like that!"

"Nonsense." Dimitri shook his head. "It's the least I could do after you helped us during that bandit attack!"

"B-But," Hakuno desperately protested. "I can't accept money to just go on vacation. Don't you need it?"

"Money is no object, especially to someone who's a friend," Dimitri said firmly.

Hakuno paused, just as a soldier, the same one who had handed Dimitri the map, came running up to them. "Is something wrong?" Dimitri asked him.

"Well, not exactly, Your Highness,' the soldier said, bowing. "It's just that the rest of the Blue Lions and Professor Hanneman need your presence. They are planning to draft a report on what occurred near the eastern church."

Dimitri frowned and stood up. "Of course, I'll be right there." He glanced at Hakuno, who was still silent. "We're almost to the monastery, so you should get some rest." He turned to leave.

"Thank you."

He paused and turned back around. "Sorry did you say something?" he asked, but when Hakuno just shook her head, he turned back around and left with the guard towards the front of the caravan, leaving Hakuno smiling softly at the map they had left behind.

Xxx

The monastery was a lot larger than Hakuno had imagined it as. She had thought it would be about the size of the church where she upgraded her Servant, but it was so, _so_ much larger than that merely small church. Of course, it was the only reference she had, but Garreg Mach Monastery still astonished her.

Hanneman had pulled away from the caravan and carted her off towards the building in the middle of the area, so she didn't even get a chance to truly take in the sights. She did see a bunch of people a little older than she was, wearing similar uniforms, which made her think that this was some sort of school. Priests and priestesses also walked around, side-by-side the students and there were soldiers posted at every nook and cranny. "What is this place?" she asked Hanneman as she followed him into a long hallway, where even more people milled about chatting or just reading.

Hanneman looked back at her with a surprised look, before nodding gravely. "Ah, right, your memory." He waved vaguely at a nearby wall. "We're in Garreg Mach Monastery, where the headquarters of the Central Church. It is also the site of the Officers' Academy, a place where we train nobles and commoners who have the burden of carrying the fate of this continent on their backs," he boasted.

"A school?" Hakuno asked curiously.

"The most prodigious school in the continent!" Hanneman said with a nod. "Why the price to attend itself could cost a village their entire life savings!"

"And…" Her voice died and Hakuno snapped her head behind her, her eyes meeting another pair of pale green ones. She was staring at a young man, clad in light black armor and a black jacket thrown around his shoulders. He dark turquoise hair and a face that betrayed no emotion.

When she caught him staring, he didn't look too bothered by it, but after a while turned back to the book he had been reading. "Who's that?" Hakuno asked the professor, pointing behind her.

Hanneman glanced at where she was pointing at. "Oh, you mean Professor Byleth?" he said. "He's a new professor to the school. Only recruited about a couple of months ago, but already he has the makings of a perfect teacher!" He chortled to himself, as Hakuno glanced back behind herself to see that Byleth had disappeared.

Putting that behind her for now, she asked Hanneman, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to see Lady Rhea, the head of the Church of Seiros" Hanneman explained. "I need to check with her if may stay in the nearby orphanage." He shook his head. "Usually there would be no such problem, but it seems that there's some sort of trouble. Catherine would like me to check with Lady Rhea first."

Hakuno just nodded. "Do I need to do anything?" she asked, figuring that Lady Rhea was some sort of authority figure that she probably shouldn't upset.

"No," Hanneman tightened his tie. "Just stay silent and if you're asked to speak then do so. Otherwise, I'll do the talking." He placed a hand on her shoulder, just as they reached a set of staircases. "Don't worry," he said kindly. "I'll make sure we'll find out where you belong."

Hakuno felt a twinge of guilt but just nodded. All she could do was go with the flow. If she was left on the side of the road, then she would be lost within this new world.

They ascended the staircase in silence before they found themselves in front of a pair of large doors. Hanneman pushed them open and gestured for Hakuno to follow him inside, which she did.

Inside there were only three people. A tall green-haired man with a stern face who also had a goatee and a woman dressed in elegant looking clothes and a lighter shade of green hair. She had a serene look on her face that made Hakuno feel immediately at ease. An older man with a balding head and dressing in priestly attire stared at Hakuno for a second before smiling.

Hanneman bowed and Hakuno copied his gesture.

"At ease," The woman said giving the two a soft smile, before turning to the old man. "Tomas you may leave."

Tomas bowed. "Of course Lady Rhea." He left the throne room, closing the doors behind him.

The woman looked at Hanneman still with the same gentle smile. "Hanneman, I assume your class's mission went well?"

Hanneman nodded. "They were only a few complications, but the Blue Lions handled it all spectacularly!" He gestured towards Hakuno. "Though as my correspondence said we found a young lady who no one in the surrounding area could recognize. I decided to bring her back here under suggestion by Prince Dimitri."

Hakuno's eyes widened and she stared at Hanneman in shock. Dimitri was a prince? Is that was Ashe and Annette had referred to him as "Your Highness?"

"And you chose to bring her here?" The dark green-haired man asked.

"Yes." Hanneman hesitated. "Was there something wrong with my decision, Seteth?"

"Yes, of course!" Seteth snapped, harshly. "We recently uncovered a letter concerning a plan to assassinate Lady Rhea! And yet you bring someone who no one can verify even exists without thinking twice! If this girl ends up being the assassin, then you would've brought her straight to her target-!"

Lady Rhea cleared her throat and Seteth fell silent. "What is your name?" she asked kindly, directing her question towards Hakuno.

"Hakuno," she replied a little quietly, before clearing her throat and saying a little more firmly, "Hakuno Kishinami."

"Are you an assassin sent to kill me, Ms. Kishinami?" Lady Rhea asked as Seteth narrowed his eyes.

"No." Hakuno shook her head side to side. "I could never do something like that."

"Hmm…" Rhea frowned, placing her finger to her chin contemplating her words. "Hanneman your correspondence mentioned that she had some talent in magic, correct?"

"Yes." Hanneman nodded. "Dimitri also mentioned she knew some magic that he couldn't recognize and imbued him with greater strength. And her crest..." He shook his head. "Well, it certainly is a conundrum…"

"In that case," Lady Rhea said with a gentle smile. "Do you mind having her join the Blue Lions? You are the Blue Lion's professor after all and it would give you plenty of chances to investigate her crest."

"Wha-?" Seteth could only stare at Rhea.

Hanneman hesitated. "You wish to have her join the Officer's Academy?" he asked. "She's a little young… though I suppose that isn't anything new…" He shook his head. "Regardless, if Ms. Kishinami has no objection, she is free to join the Blue Lions and enroll in the Officer's Academy."

"Well, Ms. Kishinami?" Lady Rhea smiled at her. "What is your answer?"

Hakuno was silent for a moment. She was a bit dubious of the prospect. She got the impression that the academy was one to train soldiers or warriors, given what she had seen before. However, she had little other option. She had nowhere else to go, so…

"Yes," she answered. "I would be honored to join the Blue Lions." She didn't really know what that meant, but if Hanneman was the professor, then it couldn't be all bad. Hanneman was a nice man in her opinion.

Lady Rhea beamed. "In that case, Hanneman, talk to Cyril about procuring her a uniform and a room. I would also introduce her to her new classmates." To Hakuno she said, "Ms. Kishinami, I do hope you enjoy your time at the Officer's Academy and make many friends. If you ever have any concerns, do not hesitate to talk to the faculty or come straight to me, understand?"

Hakuno nodded. "Yes… Lady Rhea." She bowed.

Hanneman looked happy, though Hakuno suspected it was because he was now allowed free ability to investigate her Command Spells. "Come along, Ms. Kishinami. Though, may I call you Hakuno from now on?"

Hakuno just nodded, as the two left the room, leaving both Seteth and Lady Rhea alone. Once they had left, Seteth closed the doors, so no one could hear them talk. "Lady Rhea, I cannot accept this," he said, not bothering to hide his criticism. "It was one thing to accept that mercenary into a teaching position! But enrolling a mysterious girl who-!"

"Seteth" Came the stern response.

Seteth fell quietly, only now noticing the change in Lady Rhea's expression. Gone was the once gentle expression, replaced by a harder and angrier one. Though Seteth got the impression that she wasn't mad at him, but rather someone else. "Have a rotating group of guards monitor Hakuno Kishinami, every second of every day," she ordered, without the hint of the gentleness from a mere few seconds ago. "Make sure a Knight of Seiros accompany the Blue Lions from any mission outside of the monastery they go on from now on."

Seteth could only nod. "It will be done, Lady Rhea," he said after a beat of nervous silence.

"If Ms. Kishinami ever takes a step out a line…" Her eyes narrowed. "Kill her."

Xxx

"That is unexpected," Dimitri said. "I would've never expected Lady Rhea to have you enrolled in the Officer's Academy."

Hakuno just nodded silently. It had been a surprise to her too.

After she had talked to Rhea, she had been instructed to change into her new uniform by Hanneman once a young boy named Cyril had given it to her. It was near identical to her previous clothes, though now it was colored a pure black. Then Hanneman dragged her off towards a courtyard and, subsequently, into a classroom with blue banners hanging near the doors, where she was introduced to the Blue Lions.

"Well, if you're really joining our class then I guess we should formally introduce ourselves," Annette said cheerfully. "My full name is Annette Fantine Dominic. Though you can still just call me Annette!"

"My full name is Ashe Ubert," Ashe said. "I'm the adopted son of Lord Lo-!' His face suddenly fell. "I mean… uh… never mind." His smile returned, which caused Hakuno to raise a brow. "You can just refer to me by my first name." With a strange amount of stiffness, he just walked away from the group, leaving the classroom altogether.

"Don't worry about him." The oldest one there, a woman with dirty blonde hair falling over her left shoulder with a bow tied around it, spoke up, giving the spot Ashe left a look full of pity. "He heard some upsetting news once we got back and he's still reeling from it." She blinked, realizing that she had yet to introduce herself. "Oh! I almost forgot! I'm Mercedes von Martritz!"

"It's nice to meet you, Mercedes," Hakuno greeted amicably.

Mercedes stared at her face for a second, before suddenly cooing. "You're so adorable!" she gushed. "Haku, if you're having any problems with school, feel free to come to me to help! I'll be like your big sister away from home!"

_Haku?_ Hakuno could only blink owlishly.

"If you're free enough to help our new classmate, then surely you should be free enough to finish your classwork," the large man with brown skin and white hair said with a shake of his head. Hakuno noted that he had moved away from Dimitri even once during the conversation. He gave Hakuno a skeptical look as if judging if she was a threat. "You can call me Dedue," he said shortly.

Hakuno just nodded.

The boy with black hair tied into a messy bun examined her from head to toe. "You don't look very strong," he said bluntly.

"Now, Felix!" The red-haired boy faked a gasp. "You can't go around insulting a lady like that." He winked at Hakuno. "Especially one as cute as her! Tell me how does a table underneath the moonlight-Urk!" He was suddenly elbowed in the gut by the blonde-haired girl, whose hair had been done up in a braid. She jabbed her elbow into the black-haired boy, leaving the two of them reeling from her blows.

"W-What was that for?" the black-haired boy snapped, irritated.

She merely shook her head. "Sorry about that," she said, apologizing to Hakuno. "The one with no sense is Felix Hugo Fraldarius. The flirt is Sylvain Jose Gautier."

"I can introduce myself, y'know," Felix grumbled, massaging his sides.

"Y-Yeah," Sylvain said. "I just wanted to get to know Hakuno better-Ow!"

The girl stamped her foot onto Sylvain's left foot, making him jump away from her and cradle it. She ignored the dirty look from Sylvain and instead focused on Hakuno. I'm Ingrid Brandl Galatea. Just call me Ingrid, though."

"Ingrid…!" Sylvain whined.

"You do this with every girl you meet Sylvain," Ingrid said with a sigh. "I couldn't in good conscience let Hakuno just be another one of your passing flings. Especially since she's our new _classmate_."

"Why did you hurt me then?" Felix snapped. "I just said she didn't look strong!"

As the three began to argue, Dimitri shook his head. "Well, that's our class. We're a… _lively_ bunch, but you'll find none who work harder within these walls. Since you're joining us as a classmate, we'll be holding you to the same standard as well."

"I'll do my best." Hakuno nodded before she realized something. "But, if you don't mind me asking, what does the academy teach?" She assumed it would have to be some sort of religious studies since there was a church, but if that was the case then she had no idea why Dimitri and the others were out on a battlefield.

The arguing from Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid stopped as they turned to stare at her. Dimitri was quiet for a few moments, before shaking his head again. "Well since most of us are already gathered in the classroom, we might as well have an impromptu study group for Hakuno's sake…"

Xxx

"The Regalia has been found," Thales suddenly announced, coming up from behind Archimedes while the Caster-class Servant had been working.

Archimedes flicked the tiny piece of the Umbral Star he had been working on away from, where, the moment it touched the ground, shattered into pieces and disappeared into the air. "Oh," he said, nonchalantly. "Where is it?"

"S_he_," Thales corrected, making Archimedes raised a brow. "The Regalia-bearer was found in Garreg Mach Monastery by Solon. He mentioned that he could clearly see the Command Spells upon the back of her hand."

"Hm…" Archimedes frowned. "If she has the Regalia… that would be she is perhaps the winner of a Moon Cell Holy Grail War in another world. But then why would the Moon Cell send her to this world? Would she not just go back to her real body once the war was finished." He looked at Thales. "What is her name?"

"Hakuno Kishinami," Thales replied. "She has currently joined the Blue Lions in the Officers Academy."

Archimedes blinked. "The Officers Academy?" he repeated, putting a hand to his chin. "Garreg Mach Monastery? Isn't that where the Sword of the Creator is currently being held?" A thin smile appeared on his face. "How lucky. We can hit two birds with one stone."

Thales nodded. "Agreed. While everyone is busy protecting the Archbishop, our forces will steal the Sword of the Creator and Hakuno Kishinami. The Death Knight is the one in charge of taking the Sword of the Creator." He smiled and snapped his fingers.

The air behind him suddenly blurred and a figure appeared with her head bowed. Archimedes looked a little annoyed. She was young at first glance, wearing very little but a black one-piece and a bit of armor on her arms and legs. She had black hair tied into a ponytail and a pair of golden eyes. However, if one were to look closer, it would become obvious that she was not a human but a mere doll.

"Assassin of Shadows," Thales greeted. "I take it you understand your mission?"

Assassin only bowed her head lower. "Coordinate with Death Knight. Kidnap Hakuno Kishinami," she said in a practically monotone voice.

"As a last resort." Thales smiled cruelly. "If you are unable to locate the Regalia on or _in_ her body, bring her back here."

Assassin nodded. "Yes, Master." She disappeared.

Archimedes snorted. "If she fails…" he warned Thales.

"If she fails then we send a clear message to the Regalia and the Archbishop," Thales shot back. "The Flame Emperor need not know about this. In the end, this has nothing to do with their own goals."

Archimedes wasn't convinced. "They won't like this. You have yet to divulge the existence of Servants."

"I don't believe it to be necessary," Thales said. "Regardless of failure, everything has begun to move towards their predestined paths."

Xxx

**Dimitri/Hakuno Support C**

Dimitri raised his training sword and slammed the flat of the blade against the dummy he had been practicing against. He drew himself back and wiped away some sweat that had collected on his forehead, only to notice Hakuno standing nearby watching him. "Hakuno," he said, turning to greet her. "Are you here for training?"

Hakuno shifted on her heels, looking embarrassed. "N-no," she mumbled.

"Oh." Dimitri studied her face, realizing the problem. "Are you lost?"

She only looked more embarrassed. "Yes," she admitted. "I was trying to find my room."

"Ah." Dimitri looked thoughtful. "If you're willing to wait until I finish my training, I can walk you to the dorms."

Hakuno nodded. "I can wait," she answered. "Thank you, D-" She paused. "Thank you, Your Highness." She bowed her head a little unsteadily.

Dimitri frowned. "You have no obligation to refer to me like that," he found himself saying. "You can just continue calling me by my first name."

Hakuno hesitated. "But everyone else calls you that," she pointed out meekly.

"And I will tell you the same time I told them," Dimitri said firmly. "Within the Academy, we all are students. My title as prince doesn't matter while we are inside the monastery. Here I would like to be treated as you would treat anyone else. We are friends are we not?"

"Yes," Hakuno said immediately before hesitating. "I mean… yes, Dimitri."

Dimitri smiled. "Thank you." He turned towards the training g dummy only to turn back toward Hakuno. "If you don't mind me asking… have you ever held a sword?"

Hakuno was quiet for a second. "No," she answered.

"Hm." He placed his hand on his chin in deep thought. "You do have an affinity towards magic, I have seen you practicing with Annette and Mercedes during combat training. However, you tire rather easily. I suggest perhaps taking up some weapon training to curtail your weaknesses."

She winced. "Umm…" she said, awkwardly. I've never… I don't think I have ever held a weapon before."

"In that case," Dimitri said firmly. "There is no reason to not start now." He handed her the training sword. "For now, just take this and attempt to strike the dummy."

Hakuno took the blade uncertainly and faced the training dummy. She closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself before they snapped open. She drew the handle close to her chest, the sharp tip of the sword pointed directly at the training dummy's center.

Dimitri blinked. "W-wait!" He fruitlessly raised a hand to stop her, but he was too late.

Hakuno drove the sword into the stuffed body of the dummy the tip exiting out of the back of the dummy. She looked rather pleased, but when she attempted to pull the sword out, she found it wedged within the dummy. She struggled to pull it out for a moment, only to lose her grip and stumble backward, falling onto her behind.

Dimitri looked somewhat concerned as he helped her up to her feet and then pulled out the sword. "That's a… rather strange technique to begin with," he mused, looking the blade over. He gave Hakuno a curious look. "Where did you learn it from?"

Hakuno was quiet for a moment, her gaze pointedly directed at the floor. "I don't remember," she said a little quietly.

Dimitri stared at Hakuno with a piercing gaze, but to his surprise, she didn't falter. He sighed. "You certainly are a strange one, Hakuno Kishinami," he said. He spun the sword within his hand before turning around with his back facing Hakuno. "I'll put away the training equipment and then show you to your room." He walked away.

Hakuno looked at the ground feeling a strange sense of guilt.

**Hakuno and Dimitri Support C Rank Gained!**

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami

Gender: Female

Excels in Faith and Authority

Doesn't in Riding, Armor, and Lances

Unique Skill: Moon Cell Master: Grants +3 damage and -3 damage taken to any adjacent Servant

Current Class: Hacker

Hacker Unique Skill: Code Cast Magic

Crit Quotes:

"I will protect my wish!"

"If we have to fight…"

Level Up Quotes:

"Is this what it is like to participate in a real battle?"

"I don't plan on staying on the sidelines anymore."

* * *

**Nothing to say here but I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plea

* * *

The Officer's Academy had been daunting to Hakuno at first, but over the days she found herself settling into a routine. It had taken a week, but at least not she could pretty easily find her way to her dorm room on the first floor.

The classes were another matter entirely. She found the classes on math and physics to be comparatively simple compared to her own knowledge of the subjects. A consequence of initially coming from a more technologically advanced world, perhaps?

The real trouble she had was really centered on combat. She found herself woefully awful at wielding any sort of weapon. She was often scolded for her stances when holding any sort of weapon since she would just try to replicate the way she had seen some Servants hold a weapon, though without the same finesse. Really, she knew she didn't have any talent in wielding a weapon.

Magic, on the other hand, was fascinating to Hakuno. It wasn't the same as Magecraft where only certain people could wield it. Rather in this world, everybody had the capacity to learn magic. It was just a matter of learning the fundamentals of how it worked. It was definitely a lot less versatile than magecraft in every conceivable way, but it made up for it by the ease at which it could be learned. The only issue was…

Hakuno collapsed to her knees, after another session of practicing a simple Fire spell during her magic class, a couple of days after she had joined the Blue Lions. She was with the rest of the Blue Lions and had been taken under the tutelage of both Annette and Mercedes to catch her up on the material.

"Hakuno!" Mercedes immediately knelt down next to the girl giving her a look of concern. "Are you alright?!"

Hakuno just nodded focusing on keeping her breathing even. That was the catch with magic with her. She just didn't have the stamina to continuously cast spells. Whatever mana system this world ran on wasn't something she was used to. At the moment she could really cast about four Fire spells before collapsing into a heap on the ground.

Dimitri and Felix, who were also practicing their magic with the former unable to even produce an ounce of flame, paused. Felix snorted, as Dimitri walked over, with Dedue hanging right behind him, an ever-present shadow. "Did something happen?" Dimitri asked, slightly concerned.

"She's tired," Mercedes answered, placing a hand on Hakuno's back. "She's obviously not used to using magic as consecutively as the academy demands."

Dimitri frowned. "Could you be using the power of your crest?" he suggested.

Hakuno blinked. "Crest?" she asked weakly.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I forgot about your amnesia." Hakuno just nodded, as Dimitri launched into an explanation for her sake. "For the sake of a simpler explanation, Crests are blessings granted by the Goddess to the ten Elites and four Saints that help out during combat. For instance, some could increase the strength of your magic in exchange for some extra energy from you. However, I have never seen a Crest manifest itself on the bear's skin before."

Hakuno glanced at her Command Seals. "This… I don't think this is a Crest," she said carefully.

"Really?" Annette sounded surprised. "I thought the strange magic you used during the bandit attack was because of it… have you checked with Professor Hanneman, yet? He might know its origins."

Hakuno shook her head. Really the thought hadn't crossed her mind, though she did vaguely remember hearing Hanneman ask her to visit his lab a couple of days ago.

"I'll take you there now," Dimitri said firmly, ignoring Dedue's surprised look.

"Your Highness," Dedue said. "Please let me-!"

"I'll be _fine_, Dedue," Dimitri said with an exasperated sigh, before turning around and waving to Professor Jeritza, who had been watching Ingrid and Sylvain train with their lances. In fact, he hadn't moved from that spot since the class started.

Jeritza turned around. "I'll be taking Hakuno to Professor Hanneman," Dimitri called out to him. She doesn't seem to be feeling well."

Jeritza just gave a short nod, before turning his attention back towards Ingrid and Sylvain.

Dimitri helped Hakuno up to her feet. "I can take her myself," he said to Annette, Mercedes, and Dedue. "Please continue your training." Letting Hakuno use him as support, he began to lead her inside, towards Professor's Hanneman's room.

Xxx

"Incredible! Just incredible!" Hakuno shifted in her seat uncomfortably, as Dimitri and the Professor investigated a floating emblem in front of them, which was just a copy of her Command Seals.

Dimitri frowned. "Is there something special about them?" he found himself asking. Crest research had never been his forte.

"Of course, there is!" Hanneman exclaimed. "For one, a Crest has never manifested itself on a bearer's skin before. And this shape and pattern… it resembles something like a Crest but it is wholly dissimilar to anything from the Ten Elites or the Saints!"

"But that doesn't seem possible…" Dimitri said slowly.  
"Exactly, my boy!" Hanneman said, twisting a knob so that the hologram zoomed in onto one of the lines of her Command Seals. "This is a completely new discovery! I had thought it strange when I first witnessed it during the bandit attack, but now that I am surrounded by my research, it's all very clear." He turned towards Hakuno with a light in his eyes. "My dear, you must simply stay here and allow me unfettered access to your Crest! This discovery could change Crest research forever!"

"Um…" Hakuno looked at Dimitri for help.

Dimitri seemed to get the message. "Professor Hanneman," be said placing a hand on Hanneman's shoulder. "Hakuno's memories still have not returned. Isn't it a bit immoral to ask her to be your newest experiment?"

Professor Hanneman sagged. "I suppose you're right," he said a little dispassionately. "Still if you have any amount of free time…"

"We'll be sure to seek your guidance, then," Dimitri said helping Hakuno out of her seat. "Thank you for your help again Professor."

Hanneman waved his hand. "Oh, it's no problem, no problem at all."

"Thank you," Hakuno almost whispered, as she and Dimitri left his room.

They walked in silence back down to the ground floor, where it was Dimitri who broke it. "It's already lunch," he said. "I suppose the others have already claimed a table. Should we join them?"

Hakuno was about to answer when she paused at the sight of two other students walking towards them, their gaze solely directed at Dimitri. One was a female with pure white hair and a black and red color scheme to her clothes. The other was a male with brown skin and dark brown hair with a black and yellow color scheme to his clothes.

"Dimitri," The female greeted the leader of the Blue Lions with a nod while the male just gave them a charming smile with no greeted.

"Edelgard, Claude?" Dimitri sounded mildly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

The two of them exchanged a look. "I assume that your Professor has yet to inform you of this month's mission?" said Edelgard.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "No," he said, rather slowly, as Hakuno moved so that she was hiding behind him. "Is there something wrong?"

"During our class's last mission, we uncovered a letter detailing plans for an assassination on the Archbishop," Claude explained, grimly.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "That's…" He placed a hand to his chin. "I couldn't imagine that Lord Lonato could ever be involved in such a conspiracy."

"I'd say it's understandable," Edelgard replied smoothly. "His son was taken from him by the Central Church. That resentment doesn't go away lightly."

"Y-Yes. I agree." Hakuno glanced at Dimitri surprised to find a pained expression on his face before it faded quickly and replaced by a more serious expression. "Are there any plans being made in order to prevent this?"

Claude nodded. "I assume that the Archbishop has already given her order to Professor Hanneman."

"Our class has been asked to attend the Rite and stay close to Rhea as her personal guards," Edelgard explained. "I would assume that would mean they mean to leave your two classes to patrol the school grounds for any suspicious activity."

"That makes sense," Dimitri agreed.

"Well…" A coy smile played itself upon Claude's lips. "You'd think that's what we would be doing…"

Edelgard raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing you have to worry your pretty little head over, Your Highness," Claude teased, which Edelgard frowned at. "A change of subject, however…" Claude's gaze turned suddenly towards Hakuno. "Who's the cutie with you, Dimitri? Got yourself a girlfriend?" He winked. "Bet Dedue is feeling _pretty _jealous right now, huh?"

Dimitri sighed. "Please Claude, don't be so crude," he said, moving aside so that Hakuno was in full view to the two of them. "This is Hakuno Kishinami. She's recently joined the Blue Lions under the Archbishop's endorsement."

Claude bowed his head, though his form was a little loose. "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kishinami. I am Claude von Reigan of the Leicester Alliance and the House Leader of the Golden Deer." He gave her a wink.

Edelgard gave her a short nod. "I am Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire and the House Leader of the Black Eagles," she introduced herself, with a warm smile.

"Hello," Hakuno said in a small voice. "It is very nice to meet you both."

Edelgard turned back towards Dimitri. "You said, Archbishop Rhea was the one who endorsed her?" she asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

Dimitri glanced at Hakuno as if asking for permission. She gave him a nod. "She has…" He hesitated. "Hakuno has amnesia. She cannot remember a thing."

Edelgard blinked. "Amnesia?" she asked. "That's…" She looked at Hakuno with renewed interest. "And she even has a visible crest." Her eyes suddenly moved to Hakuno's right hand. Hakuno quickly brought up her left hand to block it from Edelgard's eyes, trying her best not to meet her eyes.

Claude whistled. "You're right!" He looked at Dimitri. "What is up with that?"

Dimitri's mouth was a thin line. "As I said, Claude, she has amnesia. I couldn't give you an answer," he said a little coldly.

Claude narrowed his eyes before he laughed. "I understand. I understand." He winked.

"Claude…" Dimitri warned dangerously.

"Young love is certainly a sight to behold," Claude exclaimed, with a smile tugging at his lips. He bowed his head. "I leave you two to your devices, then, Your Highness." He walked away, but if his shaking shoulder were any indication to Hakuno, he was still laughing.

"Claude…!" Dimitri shouted after him desperately. "No… it isn't like…" His voice died and Dimitri just let out a sigh.

"Don't take what he says too personally," Edelgard said, addressing Hakuno directly. "I'm sure that Claude is just trying to tease the two of you." She gave Dimitri a nod. "I wish you luck with this month's mission, Dimitri."

"Yes…" Dimitri sounded distracted. "You as well, Edelgard."

Edelgard walked away, leaving Hakuno with Dimitri. She glanced at the Blue Lion's house leader, who had a concerned look on his face. "Lord Lonato…" he murmured. "Just what were you thinking?"

"Dimitri?" Hakuno said in a quiet voice.

Dimitri snapped out whatever thoughts he had been thinking and gave Hakuno a rather forced smile. "My apologies," he said. "Shall we continue to the dining hall, then?"

Xxx

The rest of the month, or otherwise known as the Blue Sea Moon, passed by in a blink for Hakuno. Studying and classes took much of her time, as she had technically started the year about three months late compared to everyone else. Luckily, she had the rest of the Blue Lions to help her out with her studies but to catch up to everyone was a little bit of a struggle.

Near the end of the month, the Blue Lions were called to their classroom to discuss their mission. Dimitri had already filled in the others about the assassination attempt against Rhea. Ashe seemed to be the one taking the news the hardest, learning that the plans were found in his adopted father's possession. However, despite the dire situation, Hanneman seemed just as cheerful as ever. "You've been assigned to patrol the town grounds during the Rite of Rebirth," the professor explained, as a short blue-haired woman with a permanent scowl stood beside him.

Dimitri frowned. "Not you, Professor?"

"Rhea has asked Manuela and me to stay close to her with the Black Eagles," Hanneman explained. "As such…" He gestured to the woman beside him. "Shamir here will be in command."

"Thank you, Professor," Shamir said, curtly, taking a step forward. "During this mission, I'll be your commander. We have a limited amount of space to maneuver, so we won't be bringing any battalions, so be prepared to be on your own." She unfurled a scroll of paper and placed it on a nearby desk. On it was a simply drawn map of the town. "We'll be splitting into groups of two and one group of three to maximize our patrol range," she detailed. "There is only one easy entrance to the monastery's grounds and that's where I'll be guarding. Three of the teams will be patrolling the three separate paths that lead to the town's exit. The other two will be manning the ramparts with me." She began to lecture to the class on potential entry points and areas of importance, that mostly went over Hakuno's head.

"Um…" Hakuno whispered to Annette. "What's the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth?"

"It's a celebration. This month is when the Blue Sea Star is in the sky. People say it's the goddess's home so the priests treat it like she is reborn. It's basically a huge festival in the monastery." Annette whispered back, before letting out a small sigh. "Though I guess we'll be as far away as possible from it anyway…"

Hakuno looked back at Shamir just in time to see her give Dimitri a short nod. "Come up with the teams and the area they'll patrol now and meet me outside." She walked out of the classroom with Hanneman following close behind.

"Of course." Dimitri nodded back and gathered the Blue Lions into a small circle. He looked at the group. "I suppose I'll be with Dedue." He glanced at Hakuno. "Do you mind being a part of our small team Hakuno? I do not mean to be rude, but you're combat skill still isn't…" He hesitated. "Well…"

"Not good?" Hakuno finished for him, a little glumly. Despite all she had done the past few weeks, her abilities and magic had only slightly improved.

"Don't worry, Haku!" Mercedes gave her a warm smile. "You've been definitely improving. A few more months and you'll be just as good as Annette, I'm sure of it!"

"Are you fine with the arrangement, then?" Dimitri asked.

Hakuno just nodded. "It's fine." It stung her pride a little to essentially be called out as the weakest link in their class, but there wasn't anything she could do about it know.

"Annette. Ashe," Dimitri said. "You worked well with each other during the last mission. Do you have any issue with being together again?"

"Of course not, Your Highness!" Ashe exclaimed, eagerly.

"We can stay with Shamir if you would like," Annette offered. "We can help her guard the entrance."

"That would be fine. I suppose the next two groups would have to be Sylvain and Ingrid and then Mercedes and Felix," Dimitri reasoned, placing a hand to his chin.

Mercedes and Felix exchanged a look and shrugged, seemingly fine with their assignments. Sylvain just sighed, as Ingrid recoiled. "Tell me, Dimitri," she said in a dangerous tone. "Why do you think it is necessary to stick me with him? Is this your idea of a joke?"

Dimitri, for his part, looked completely serious. "I just honestly believe your two work well with each other."

Ingrid sighed. "Well, I guess that is technically true," she murmured. She seemed to straighten herself. "Since Sylvain and I have mounts, it might be better for us to patrol the east of the town."

"In that case, I suppose we would have the west," Felix said.

Dimitri nodded. "I'll lead my group into patrolling the central area of the town," he said, before glancing out of the window, seeing that the sun had almost set. "I suppose it's almost time. We'd better prepare our weapons."

"Do you think something will happen?" Sylvain asked.

"You can never be too careful," Dimitri answered, as the group walked out of the classroom, only to run into the Golden Deer, who were exiting from their own classroom at the same time, the lot of them following their seaweed green-haired professor.

"Dimitri," Claude greeted with a playful smile. "Heading out to town, I assume?"

Dimitri frowned. "Where are you going, Claude?" he asked, a little suspiciously. "Were you not assigned with Edelgard to guard the Archbishop?"

Byleth opened his mouth to respond, but Claude quickly raised a hand to stop him. "We've got an idea about what the enemy is trying to do," he explained. "Since my deduction is right, our class isn't planning on waiting around and letting them do as they please." He began to walk away and gesturing for his class and professor to follow him. "Don't worry a single hair on that head, Your Highness. The Golden Deer have got this covered."

The Blue Lions just watched as the Golden Deer walked away, Dimitri's frown growing ever deeper.

Xxx

"Hm." Dimitri held up the oil lantern he had been carrying so that the three of them could see in the dark. The four teams had already split into different directions and now it was currently only him, Hakuno and Dedue, wandering the dimly lit yard of the central area of the small town. His eyes were drawn to the roofs of the houses that surrounded them. "I just do not understand," he said aloud. "What was Claude referring to?"

"Perhaps he was attempting to get out of a mission?" Dedue suggested with a halfhearted shrug. If Dedue was to be honest, he didn't have that strong of an opinion of Claude.

However, Dimitri was the opposite. "No, that isn't something Claude would do. If he was the Professor would've tried to stop him, but he was going along with it too. If I had to guess…" He frowned. "He and the Professor made some sort of conclusion about the enemy's movements. But the Black Eagles are currently guarding the Archbishop…"

"Maybe he thinks the 'enemy,' is going to be somewhere else," Hakuno said timidly, her eyes carefully examining each dark shadow that she saw, a little nervously. She loathed to admit it, but she couldn't help it since it was really her first "mission," and she wouldn't feel confident in her ability if she encountered any sort of enemy in the dark.

Dimitri blinked. "That would make sense," he mused to himself. "In that case, we should head back and support him should we not-!?" His eyes suddenly narrowed, and he swung his lantern towards the south. "Show yourself!" he demanded, as Hakuno and Dedue tensed. "I know you are there!"

From the darkness and into the light of the lantern came a young girl wearing some strange garb, her hair tied into a high ponytail. She was wearing strange clothing that Dimitri didn't recognize, some sort of skin-tight one-piece with some red cloth covering her calves and a red scarf.

Dimitri seemed to falter when she came into view. "A young girl?" he muttered to himself.

"Your Highness!" Dedue suddenly cried. Hakuno turned to look behind her to see another man wearing assassin garb and holding a thin sword facing Dedue. Dedue had drawn his steel axe and was currently facing the assassin, his entire body tense.

_One in the front and one in the back._ Dimitri glanced to his right then to his left. _There's no telling how many are hiding in the darkness. _He drew his lance and tightly gripped it within his two hands. "Hakuno!" he called out, knowing that she was right behind him. "Stay right between Dedue and me! Support us with your ma-!"

He blinked and, at the moment that he had his eyes closed, the female assassin was right in front of him. _So fast!_ His eyes widened. He barely had time to hold up his lance, as a curved blade extended itself out of the assassin's right wrist and collided with his weapon.

Dimitri's eyes traced the origin of the weapon, as he struggled to keep his footing against the young girl. "How…" he couldn't help but say, as the blade seemed to just emerge out of her skin. It wasn't attached to any piece of equipment or anything!

The girl moved to fast for Dimitri's eyes to follow. One second, he was holding the assassin back, the next she had somehow ducked under his lance and slammed her foot into his gut with surprising force, sending him flying into a nearby wall. His back erupted into pain and Dimitri fell to the ground, grimacing and clutching his sides. "H-Hakuno," he managed to say. "R-Run! Find Hanneman!"

Hakuno moved to do so, but her legs locked in place when the assassin turned its attention towards her.

The overwhelming power and aura. Her strength. Every nerve in her body was screaming that she recognized who… no, _what_ this girl was.

A Servant.

She was standing in front of a Servant.

An Assassin-class, no less, given her ability and the fact that she looked a lot like a ninja from Japan.

She suddenly felt very afraid. Hakuno was vastly outmatched against a Servant. She needed to run… need to run-!

Assassin suddenly flickered and seemed to teleport in front of Hakuno. She didn't allow Hakuno to even react and instead grabbed her by the neck with her right hand, very nearly skewering her with the curved blade. Hakuno was lifted into the air and roughly shoved against a nearby wall.

"Hakuno!" Dimitri cried out, struggling to get to his feet. He looked around wildly, as his heart sank. Dedue was preoccupied with the other male assassin, and despite how many times he had raised his voice, no one had come to help them. Which probably meant that the others were fighting off some other enemies or, goddess forbid, they had already been taken care off. No one would be coming to help them, and Dimitri could barely stand.

Hakuno couldn't respond and couldn't even move, as Assassin scanned her body from head to toe. "No Regalia present on the body," she said almost emotionlessly.

"R-Regalia?" Hakuno managed to choke out. "I-I don't know what that is!"

Assassin seemed to disregard what she was saying, as another blade extended out from her other wrist. She pointed the tip of it at Hakuno's bellybutton. "As orders indicated," she continued with the same emotionless tone. "Gut her."

Hakuno's eyes widened, as Dimitri shouted, "Stop!" However, Assassin just ignored the two of them and reared her arm back, intending to stab Hakuno in the stomach.

She firmly shut her eyes. She was going to die her. Only a month of living in reality and she was going to die. _Please,_ she couldn't help but pled to the air. _Please… someone… h-help…_

…

Hakuno felt a hot burning sensation on the back of her right hand, and she slowly opened her eyes to see her surrounding bathed in a red light emanating from her right hand. She looked down at the Command Spells only to find them glowing.

"Praetor!"

"Master!"

Two individual blades rammed themselves into Assassin's neck, one short and the other long and red Assassin could let out only a choked gasp, as she was thrown away from Hakuno, who fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. She looked up to see the last two people she ever thought she would see again, standing in front of her with their weapons drawn, as if protecting her.

"Hmph." The young man with dark skin and pure white hair merely let out a small grunt. He was wearing a red overcoat and underneath that was a black bodysuit. "I can't leave you for a minute before you find yourself in some more trouble." He shook his head but kept his eyes trained on Assassin.

"Do not worry, my Praetor!" The female, dressed in a red and white dress and golden hair tied into a bun, exclaimed. She spun her bright red longsword in her hands so that the tip was pointed directly at Assassin. "I heard your plea for help, so I came as soon as I could!"

Despite the situation, Hakuno couldn't help but crack a smile, as she staggered to her feet.

"Saber… Archer!

The two of them spared her a look and a subtle smile, before turning back to face Assassin.

"Yes, my master!"

* * *

Map Details:

Units Deployed: Ashe, Annette, Mercedes, Ingrid, Sylvain, Felix, Dedue, Dimitri, Hakuno, Saber, Archer, Shamir(Ally)

Enemies Deployed: 8x Assassins

Enemy Commander: Assassin of Shadows

Victory Conditions: Rout the Enemy

Defeat Conditions: Hakuno or Dimitri fall or 20 turns pass.

Xxx

**Well, that's basically the end of all the I had initially pre-written for this story. So when will there be another chapter? Well... I dunno. I have other commitments I've decided to prioritize over this and I typically have a habit of dropping stories I get bored off. Regardless, I'm sure I'll get a ton of reviews and PMs asking me to update because people are impatient.**

**Onto another issue... The Cindered Shadows DLC. I'm not sure what I'm going to have planned in regards to them, but currently I probably just won't acknowledge the Abyss for know. Some of the story seems to clash with some of my plans, so just to be safe, I'm not currently planning on including the likes of Yuri, Constance, Hapi, and Balthus.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.**


End file.
